It has been observed that conventional (traditional) hydrogel formulations, such as those containing non-silicone containing hydrogel forming comonomers such as N-vinylpyrrolidone (NVP), 2-hydroxy methacrylate (HEMA), ethyleneglycoldimethacrylate (EGDMA) and other hydrophilic monomers along with other traditional hydrogel forming materials such as diluent, strengthening agents, crosslinkers, initiator, optionally UV blocker and visibility tint; do not tend to have all of the desirable properties such as high Dk (a measure of oxygen permeability) that may be found in other contact lens forming materials such as silicone hydrogels. The invention disclosed herein provides a surprising and unexpected solution to the challenges found in many traditional hydrogel applications, for example, contact lens materials.